hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Cedar
350px|right|thumb|A picture of Jon Cedar as Cpl. Langenscheidt Jon Cedar (January 22, 1931 (Detroit, Michigan) - April 14, 2011 (Los Angeles, California)) is an American-born character actor who worked in Hollywood from the early 1960s to the early 21st Century. Born Seymour Cedar, he had appeared in such television shows as Hogan's Heroes where he played Corporal Karl Langenscheidt (and, in one episode, a conscientious German counterfeiter named Staffel), Mission: Impossible, The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., Cannon, Kojak, Starsky and Hutch, The Incredible Hulk, Dynasty, Moonlighting, Murder, She Wrote, Matlock and The Inside. Cedar also appeared in the films The Quick and the Dead, Day of the Animals, Capricorn One, The Concorde ... Airport '79, Messenger of Death, Feds, and Body Shot and in the television films The Execution of Private Slovik, Stowaway to the Moon, In Love and War and By Dawn's Early Light. He has also appeared in the television mini-series Roots: The Next Generations. Jon passed away on April 14, 2011 after a short battle with leukemia. Filmography * Love Shack (2010) (V) * Something Was Out There (2006) (V) * Murder in Mind (1997) * Asteroid (1997) (TV) * Body Shot (1993) * Interceptor (1992) * By Dawn's Early Light (1990) (TV) * Feds (1988) * Messenger of Death (1988) * In Love and War (1987) (TV) * I Want to Live (1983) (TV) * Second Thoughts (1983) * Death Hunt (1981) * Kiss Daddy Goodbye (1981) * The Concorde ... Airport '79 (1979) * The Manitou (1978) * Capricorn One (1978) * Day of the Animals (1977) * Swashbuckler (1976) * Time Travelers (1976) (TV) * Stowaway to the Moon (1975) (TV) * The Healers (1974) (TV) * Larry (1974) (TV) * Foxy Brown (1974) * The Execution of Private Slovik (1974) (TV) * Little Cigars (1973) * Wake Me When the War Is Over (1969) (TV) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV) * Shell Shock (1964) * The Quick and the Dead (1963) Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Inside playing "Judge" in episode: "Thief of Hearts" (episode # 1.6) 6 July 2005 * Matlock playing "Carl Spivak" in episode: "The Pro" (episode # 4.18) 13 February 1990 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Evan West" in episode: "Seal of the Confessional" (episode # 6.2) 1 October 1989 * Hardball playing "Actor" in episode: "The Silver Scream" (episode # 1.2) 28 September 1989 * Santa Barbara playing "Auctioneer" in episode: "Episode #1.933" (episode # 1.933) 12 July 1988 * Matlock playing "Sheriff Washburn" in episode: "The Fisherman" (episode # 2.22) 29 March 1988 * Tales from the Darkside playing "Syd" in episode: "Dream Girl" (episode # 2.14) 19 January 1986 * George Burns Comedy Week playing "Actor" in episode: "The Smiths" 7 October 1985 * Moonlighting playing "Roy Hirsh" in episode: "The Murder's in the Mail" (episode # 1.6) 2 April 1985 * Diff'rent Strokes playing "Security Guard" in episode: "Russian Embassy" (episode # 7.18) 9 February 1985 * Hardcastle and McCormick playing "Cherney" in episode: "Hate the Picture, Love the Frame" (episode # 2.10) 9 December 1984 * Dynasty playing "Sergeant Roscoe" (as John Cedar) in episode: "The Mortage" (episode # 5.2) 10 October 1984 * The Greatest American Hero playing "Heller" in episode: "Who's Woo in America" (episode # 2.21) 14 April 1982 * B. J. and the Bear playing "Actor" in episode: "Bear Bondage" (episode # 2.16) 2 February 1980 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Sam" in episode: "Behind the Wheel" (episode # 3.7) 9 November 1979 * The Rockford Files playing "Peter Pantazzi" in episode: "Lions, Tigers, Monkeys and Dogs: Part 1" (episode # 6.2) 5 October 1979 * The Lazarus Syndrome playing "Mr. Wilson" in episode: "Malpractice" (episode # 1.5) 2 October 1979 * Roots: The Next Generations playing "Assistant" in episode: "Episode #1.6" (episode # 1.6) 23 February 1979 * Delvecchio playing "Altman" in episode: "The High Price of Justice" (episode # 1.22) 1977 * The Quest playing "Sawyer" in episode: "The Freight Train Rescue" (episode # 1.11) 29 December 1976 * The Rockford Files playing "Agent Thomas Raval" in episode: "Feeding Frenzy" (episode # 3.4) 15 October 1976 * Starsky & Hutch playing "Jerry Konig" in episode: "Bounty Hunter" (episode # 1.22) 21 April 1976 * Bronk playing "Actor" in episode: "Death with Honor" (episode # 1.23) 21 March 1976 * Kojak playing "Crowell" in episode: "No Immunity for Murder" (episode # 3.10) 23 November 1975 * The Invisible Man playing "Lobby Guard" in episode: "The Invisible Man" (episode # 1.0) 6 May 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Jorden" in episode: "Bond of Fear" (episode # 3.24) 15 April 1975 * Cannon playing "Actor" in episode: "Killer on the Hill" (episode # 4.17) 29 January 1975 * Lincoln playing "Captain" in episode: "Sad Figure, Laughing" 30 November 1974 * Barnaby Jones playing "Danny Gernreich" in episode: "Sunday: Doomsday" (episode # 1.3) 25 February 1973 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oskar Danzing" in episode: "That's No Lady, That's My Spy" (episode # 6.17) 24 January 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Second Corporal" in episode: "The Softer They Fall" (episode # 5.18) 23 January 1970 * Mission: Impossible playing "George Corley" in episode: "The Condemned" (episode # 2.19) 28 January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Mannheim" in episode: "Two Nazis for the Price of One" (episode # 3.17) 30 December 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Hermann Stoffel" in episode: "Hot Money" (epsiode # 3.9) 4 November 1967 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Owens" in episode: "The High and Deadly Affair" (episode # 1.28) 4 April 1967 * Run for Your Life playing "Nat Stevens" in episode: "Rendezvous in Tokyo" (episode # 2.21) 13 February 1967 * Felony Squad playing "Sandwich Man" in episode: "Breakout" (episode # 1.22) 6 February 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Second Guard" (uncredited) in episode: "Old Man Out: Part 2" (episode # 1.4) 15 October 1966 * Mission: Impossible playing "Second Guard" (uncredited) in episode: "Old Man Out: Part 1" (episode # 1.3) 8 October 1966 * Ben Casey playing "Actor" in episode: "Saturday, Surgery, and Stanley Schultz" (episode # 2.13) 31 December 1962 Writer and Producer * The Manitou (writer and associate producer) External Links * Wikipedia Biography * Variety obit * Hollywood Reporter obit * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Jon Cedar at the Internet Movie Database Cedar, Jon Cedar, Jon Cedar, Jon Cedar, Jon Cedar, Jon Cedar, Jon Cedar, Jon